


[i like to move it (move it) plays in the bg]

by bemorebim (orphan_account)



Series: percussion boys [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, percussion boys au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bemorebim
Summary: “wow, that was sick! i didn’t know you could do that!”jeremy adopts an air of suave and coolness, leaning back a little. “i used to do cool pen tricks when i was in 4th grade.”





	[i like to move it (move it) plays in the bg]

**Author's Note:**

> hell yea some canigula up in this

“this is a bad idea.” jeremy’s fingers are already gripping tightly onto the cheap plastic that held the blue-white-yellow-white-striped flag, so it’s not like he can back out now. christine is giving him the biggest smile --- but he doesn’t let himself be fooled. she probably knows all 1000+ ways jeremy’s going to make himself look like a fool in front of the whole school.

“you’ll do great!” she sounds sincere, though, he’ll give her props for that. maybe he’s not cutting christine enough slack. if she has to deal with him like this, she probably deserves the world. “look, i’m cheering for you!” frankly, she already deserved the world talking to him on the first day.

the thing is --- christine’s the popular girl. everyone knows her, from all the programs she runs on this school back and forth while maintaining the best ranks in her batch. and standing next to jeremy, well, he _needs_ a little bit of pity. he’s an outcast among these people, just a new foreign transferee (the first one this school has gotten in 60 years) mercilessly placed in this agonizing heat with sixty layers of clothing on and heftily pressured into possessing as much finesse as he can to give a flag a single twirl.

first foreign transferee becomes the first male color guard. local news is reeling back in laughter.

“i’m not sure about this,”

“that’s the trick to it. you _have_ to be. just--- do this for me, please?”

“christine, i---“

“just one trial. jeremy fucking heere, give me one trial.” her voice goes cold, sending shivers down his spine, effectively straightening it as if he didn’t spend the last ten years hunched down like a troll. in no time, christine slaps that smile back on her face, satisfied. “…then we’ll go out for a slurpee because i know how much you miss 7-eleven!”

sir gallard struts his way to the center, eyeing the fresh faces that pollute the stage trying out for positions in the drum and lyre corps. jeremy kind of wishes he joined the drama club instead, but christine had already been a prominent member of the color guard so he knew he had to follow suit. beside sir gallard is a girl in his batch named jenna, the band leader. 

“i’ll have you know that you don’t need to be skilled in any way at all to join the drum and lyre corps. in here, we are all looking for new things to learn, and so if you come here with a fresh mind, you don’t need to worry.” sir gallard makes the rest of his opening remarks, wishing the mostly freshmen and sophomores (and then jeremy) good luck before they all head out one-by-one to perform their already-attained skills. jeremy knows it in himself that these aren’t the auditions per se, just a ritual for new members to show off what they can already do. so he breathes easy, until he watches more girls trying out for color guard.

they _all_ what they’re doing. this obviously makes jeremy dizzy --- unfortunately, it’s his turn already.

“GO, JEREMY!!!” christine yells from beside jenna, giving him a fist in the air, still hooting. he takes a deep breath, gives the flag one twirl. then another. then another. he tosses it in the air, and catches it in his other hand. sir gallard looks pleased. when he decides to stick the flag beneath his legs and uses the other to toss it back into the air, a few people even start to clap. he couldn’t believe it --- _he’s actually a natural at this._

he did fine, all the way to the end, much to his surprise (and christine’s). after his portion, the two reunite with a warm, friendly hug.

“wow, that was _sick_! i didn’t know you could do that!”

jeremy adopts an air of suave and coolness, leaning back a little. “i used to do cool pen tricks when i was in 4th grade.” 

sir gallard cuts their conversation short when he announced that new members interested in taking drum or lyre positions aside from color guard may also try out for today. jeremy halts, face reddening. “i can… do that?”

“erm--- yeah? wait, what do you mean?”

“i can try out for color guard _and_ lyre?”

“oh… yeah!”

“i thought they were only giving out color guard positions.”

“i guess i did forget to tell you that. you were so keen on taking after me, i thought you were only interested in joining the color guard.” jeremy blushes. he was not! with a refreshed sigh, he hands christine the flag and closes her fist around it. he makes his way to a lyre. guess he’ll give this another go.


End file.
